Sardines
by Vibrate Silk Rainbow
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Wonderin' what she had? Sex in a strobe light. Lilly on top. Tease. love. Warning GirlxGirl love Read review please
1. Dark Closet

**WARNING!!! GIRLxGIRL NO LIKE NO READ Hm hello kidies im glad your reading this cause your going to enjoy hopefully. Please read and review! Now on with that jazz….what?**

"Ready or not guys!" Miley called out as she came out of the bathroom she just finished counting to twenty-five. I know, I know it's childish to be playing hide and seek at 16 but this is different because it was sardines … okay it wasn't different but its fun to play give me a break. Everyone was over playing too; Jackson, Rico, Oliver and Lilly. Robbie Ray went out with a lady friend so he probably wouldn't be home till tomorrow. Somehow everyone ended up over here playing sardines and Miley was it. At the moment she was carefully maneuvering her way around her living room listening for anyone to make a sudden move or noise.

"You never find me mwahaha –Ow!" Rico yipped when she stepped on Rico's foot

"Found ya" miley said happily

"well I can tell you honestly that Jackson is not hiding in the piano…" Rico said as he pushed pushed her toward the island in the kitchen.

"if I were Jackson, where would I hide…" slowly she turned towards the kitchen sink and knelt down to open the cabinet under it, she reached her hand in only to yelp when it was grabbed.

"Found Jackson" She said angrily while kicking him in the leg.

"Ha-ha it would have been great to see your face!" Jackson Laughed half of his body was hanging out of the cabinet he was on his back "ahh ahhha ahhh my hand was grabbed ahh!!" Jackson mimicked her scream. The brunet rolled her eyes as she stood up to look for Oliver. She walked over behind the piano and opened the closet slowly, she hated opening dark closets it reminded her of the boggie man or somthing; she closed her eyes and reached in feeling the dark swallowing her arm she stretched forward upon feeling wavy long hair she sighed happily knowing that Lilly was in the closet. she reached her hand up the top of the blond girls head then slid her hand down her long wavy hair she went back up to stroke her cheek. Lilly leaned into her hand just a little bit.

'Interesting' she smiled

Her index and middle fingers draged slowly across her jaw, down her smooth neck and to her chest over Lilly's left breast as she did she let her fingers split apart when she passed over her nipple she continued to let her fingers dip into her belly button. Lilly sucked in a quick sharp breath before Miley went down south. She felt her fingers pass over a button then a zipper. When Miley reached the end of the Lilly's zipper she stopped; she heard a coat drop in protest in the closet. Lilly pushed her hips in the air searching for the fingers that were about to give her the special touch.

"Nothing in here" Miley announced, while inside she was smirking because she knew that Lilly was going to kill her later. Miley dipped her hand quickly back into the closet, placed her hand between Lilly's legs, pushed up with two fingers and swiped quickly over lily's sweet spot quickly closing the door before she moaned.

*~Lilly's POV~*

'Holy Crap' Lilly screamed inside her head as she slid down the wall of the closet when Miley closed the door, she felt her face flush as she thought about what the other girl just did to her. She grabbed her left boob she was glad her boobs gotten bigger over the summer she wanted to match up with Miley who was a C she grabbed both of her boobs and pushed them together

"Great job Ladies…"she grinned but it quickly turned into a frowned because at the moment she was slightly aroused. She looked down and stared at her crotch she could still feel Mileys fingers on her sweet spot. Lilly chewed on her lip as she thought about if she should relive the pressure that was building in her. She unbuttoned her pants and stuck her hand in and stroked herself slowly.

'I have a better idea..' she thought as she buttoned her pants

~-~Miley's P.O.V.~-~

"Yea I didn't find anything" said Miley when she walked away from the closet door to the sliding door were Oliver was hiding. A few minutes later Lilly came out of the closet [A/N: HA!] "Oh Lilly you were in there? You're good at this." You could hear the smirk in the brunets voice.

"Yes the man-goat from Narnia asked me for tea." She said as she rolled her eyes "Rico your turn to be it."

Rico walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile everyone scrambled to find a place to hide Miley went to her room to hide in the closet. When she reached the room she stretched out on the couch she didn't want to play anymore… well she did but she wanted to play with something blond and sporty. She sighed thinking about how beautiful she is. Miley tried to push it away by playing some music. Flicking on the radio she turned the dial untill she heard the song 'colors of the rainbow' which made her think of her more. Lazily she picked up the remote and turned on the strobe light. During the song she heard a sharp click but ignored and continued to relax let the music take over her senses.

Suddenly there was pressure between her legs, she opened her eyes to see that someones leg was the cause of the pressure, looking up slowly the strobe light made it look like a movie clip. Lilly was kneeling above her, she started crawling towards the brunet staring directly at her the entire time.

'Arousing…'Miley bit her bottom lip as she pushed her legs together around Lilly's

Lilly's arms were on the sides of her head and the blonde still hadn't lost eye contact, Miley could see lust, love….re-revenge? Oh boy. While the brunet was hypnotized, Lilly crashed ther lips together.

Lilly bit on Miley's bottom lip, she parted her lips only to find out that she wanted her neck instead she dipped her head down to lick the dip on her neck, the brunet tilted her head to the right where she placed several light kisses before biting down roughly. Moaning she tried to grind herself on the knee but Lilly pushed her pelvis back down. Miley also tried to grab Lilly's head so she could pull her up to her lips but she grabbed both of her wrists. she stopped the assault on her neck and stared at Miley again, Lilly ground her knee in to her and she let her grind against it Miley was so busy grinding that she didn't even feel Lilly tie her hands to the bar of the couch until she moved her knee away.

"Wha? Why'd ya stop" Miley let her words drawl out of her mouth as she looked up at the tied hands through glazed eyes but they soon faded when she saw that her hands were in handcuffs. Quickly she snapped her face back to Lilly's, partly worried but mostly curious and aroused. Lilly started back, her evil grin getting wider as the strobe light continued flashing.

"Time for this Lilly-Pad to have some fun" she said as she pulled out something from behind her back .

**Cliffy arnt I a bitch :D anywho give that little review botton some clicks and you'll get better written sex. Loves bye**


	2. What Is It?

**Oh hello again ladies [or menies :3] I'm glad you returned for some more Lilly on topness [she is better on top anyway!] wow you guys have some good patience cause it's been about a month bravo!**

**Okey I've typed. then erased. than retyped. Banged my head on my laptop, typed some more read re-read and I still don't like it. But I'm gonna put it up anyway and read that it doesn't make sense and I should never write another story Any who enough self hate ENJOY :3 **

**Warning this fanfic includees but not limited to GirlLuvGirl . so no like no read pure and simple You. Have. Been. WARNED! **

"_Wha? Why'd ya stop" Miley let her words drawl out of her mouth as she looked up at her hands through glazed eyes, they cleared when she saw her hands in handcuffs. she quickly snapped her face back to Lilly's, partly worried but mostly curious and aroused. Lilly stared back, her evil grin stretching wider as the strobe light continued flashing. _

"_Time for this Lilly-Pad to have some fun." she said as she pulled out something from behind her back._

Lilly smirked as she pulled out from behind her a…

Feather? The light flashed a few more times 'No…wait, it's a feather with a ribbon tied to it' She stared back at Lilly who just had a sheepish grin on her face.

Miley almost started laughing, in fact she did because her foot was being tickled, wiggling back and forth she tried to escape from the evil object.

"WAH! LILLY! I can't breathe!" she said as she rocked her hips, Lilly just rode them giggling, she enjoyed watching _and_ feeling her squirm under her.

"It's a shame for you that you're barefooted." She lifted Miley's shirt over her head, her bra was white and covered in colourful splatters.

"It's too bad you didn't get my shirt off first before you tied me up." Miley teased. She responded by dragging the feather around her neck Lilly watched as Goosebumps followed, the tips of the ribbon trailing between her breasts, drawing an imaginary shapes on her soft tummy. Lilly looked to the other girls face, seeing her biting into her bottom lip and smiled as she swirled the feather around her belly button, loving the sound of Miley sucking in a sharp breath and shutter.

Tossing the feather aside she leaned down to kiss her , Miley quickly opened her mouth letting Lilly slide her tongue in as she tipped her head back to deepen the kiss, moaning as Lilly lightly flicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. Lilly let her fingernails scrape down the sides of the other girls waist. Leaving the brunette's lips she leaned down to her neck and licked the inner part of her left shoulder then sat up.

"Arch your back." she huskily demanded , Licking her lips she did what she was told and Lilly undid her bra and took off the removable straps, tossing it aside. She looked down to see a disappearing/reappearing, half naked, flustered, tied up, panting Miley she almost came in her pants from just seeing her like this. she was getting ready to lean down to lick her breast when Miley placed her legs on her shoulders causing Lilly's face to run into her still clothed cunt, she heard Miley giggle, not where she was aiming for but she didn't mind. Before she could even lick her she pulled her pelvis away causing her knees to be on the sides of Lilly's face… Miley pulled her knees together.

"Am I going to be the only one naked?" she cooed, her southern accent slipping in a bit. "Maybeh…" she replied through fish lips as she squeezed Miley's ass making her relax her legs on her shoulders, pulling her pelvis back up a bit so she could undo her button and zipper, she wrapped Miley's legs around her waist after doing so. She ripped off her candy mountain shirt and bra. "Candy Mountain Lilly Candy Mountain!!" they both laughed.

"Now back to theses lovely ladies" she smirked, she leaned down and flicked her tongue over her right nipple before taking it into her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around, she massaged the other breast as Miley whimpered, she released her breast with a 'pop' earning a squeak from her she laughed as she sucked on the brunets lip before tongue wrestling with her, searching for hip bones Lilly dug her nails into her hips hopefully leaving a bruise, Miley tore her lips from Lilly's and groaned, lifting her hips to the nails, Lilly pushed down a bit on her hands, she purred as she leaned down to her ear.

"I see you like nails love" she whispered huskily into her ear and felt her nod against her cheek, she nibbled on her earlobe "Big Fan of teeth?" she mumbled while sliding down to her collarbone and scraped her teeth against it "Yea…"she replied breathlessly.

"You sure?" she licked the skin "Ye-LILLY!!" she screamed as Lilly bit her collarbone sucking and nibbling furiously. Miley knew that a hickey was going to be there for a while she also knew that the handcuffs cutting into her wrist was just helping her moan Lilly's name louder along with the hand of the blonde rubbing her fingers on her damp slit as she arched her back. Hearing Miley's Panting and moaning made her bite harder. She sat up breathing heavily her chest heaving from all the work she did. Feeling the need growing between her legs she stood up to take off her underwear and jeans, she almost had to cut Miley's off because they were so tight.

"Who are you trying to keep outta there miles?" she threw the pants across the room and wiggled her but in victory, The tied up brunet was getting inpatient "Hurry up cutie and bring your little booty!" Miley saw her face grow redder as the lights flashed. She walked over and straddled her right leg and held her left one to her chest she lightly brushed there cunts against each other they quivered and slowly grinded against each other.

"Fuck…" Miley jerked her hips up "ME! " she said sternly. Lilly stopped, surprise that Miley thought she could make her go faster when she was tied up.

She leaned down and kissed the middle of her chest and looked up at her "Or what your gonna fuck me?" she teased she put her arm across the lower part of her waist and put the very tip of her middle finger at her entrance she push her finger in a tiny bit and felt her walls try to suck in the rest of her finger.

"That's exactly…" She smirked as she sat up showing her free arms. "What I'm going to do." Lilly's eyes went wide with surprise. "H-how did y-Oh!!" she shoved two fingers deeply into her while she rubbed her clit with her thumb, lapping at both of her breast quickly before kissing her. Lilly moaned as she rode Miley's fingers but then she remembered she wasn't doing anything so she slipped her fingers into the brunette. As they were fingering and moaning, each other's names on their lips Lilly felt herself squeezing tighter on Miley's fingers she was not going to lose.

"About to cum Truscott…" she panted and shoved her fingers into her harder. "Not today..." she moaned. She pulled their hands out of each other and grinded on Miley. Maybe it was the friction or the mix juices, the ragged breathing or their faces just inches apart, maybe just seeing the other girl Cumming made the girls come at the same time holding each other, their legs intertwined together, skin slick from sweating, hair a mess and plastered to their face.

Lilly slowly opened her glazed eyes to look at Miley her head was tilted back and eyes closed, still coming down from her high. She placed a few kisses on her neck as she laid her down "You're so cute." she snuggled into her shoulder inhaling her scent… what was left of it anyway Miley wrapped her arms around her "Well you're a tease." she smiled into her shoulder at the complement then furrowed her brow "how did you get out of the handcuffs?" she chuckled "they weren't tight enough."

"Oh" she heard a cuff click close around her wrist and the other to Miley's she smiled "Wanna do a 69 with no hands?"

Lilly smirked "you're on!" She Kissed Miley handcuffed hand before kissing her again.

**I think, fuck that I KNOW there's a few errors I need a beta reader :shrugs: Uhm….yea there it is :blushes: yea my first publish sex thing ha-ha give me tips how I can do better cause I'm a bit rusty heh heh.**

**Read and review please! Thankies! :3**


End file.
